


Love to Lay

by helix_felix



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO, basically the entire plot smh, changbin gets tired that jisung is like obsessed with minho, so he fucks jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: Changbin gets sick and tired of Jisung being attached to his boyfriend and decides to take matter into his own hands. Just not in the best way.





	1. You Just Made My Bad Day 10x Worse

**Author's Note:**

> 1) BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING HABITS OF MY HEART IS A GREAT SONG  
> 2) so like they basically cheat on each other and that’s like 100% not cool but anywhooo
> 
> https://youtu.be/OSguyCL68Kc

Changbin has fucking had it. Today had been overall shit. He couldn't find majority of his paperwork, his printer jammed, he spilled coffee all over himself, and his car kept randomly beeping. So, he decided that he was going to change his day. Because he was gonna go on a date with his wonderful boyfriend, thats right. Lee fucking Minho biotch. He planned that they go to the movies and then cuddle after at home. So, after he went home, we walked up to his boyfriend who was staring at his phone and said, "do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

responses Changbin had expected: "Yeah sure!" or "yea which one" or "romance or horror"

what he did NOT expect was Minho to say was "Yea sure but can Jisung come?"

HAN

 

FUCKING

 

J I S U N G

 

Yea, Changbins day just somehow got even worse. Why? because

HAN

 

FUCKING

 

JISUNG

 

You may be wondering "why does Changbin hate Jisung so much?" he doesn't hate Jisung. Changbin just hates how Jisung practically CLINGS to Minho whenever they're out on public. He hates how people would ask if Jisung and Minho were in a relationship rather than Changbin and Minho. He hates how Jisung would kiss MOTHERFUCKING KISS Minho ON THE FUCKING FACE even though CHANGBIN WAS IN THE SAME ROOM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. But you know, Changbin seriously DOES NOT hate Jisung. Naw.

 

But

 

Changbin cant say that shit to Minho

 

HELLLLL NO

 

You may be asking "whyyy???"

 

BECAUSE THE SHIT GOES 2 WAYS BITCH

 

MINHO DOESNT FUCKING PUSH JISUNG AWAY WHENEVER THEY CUDDLE

 

YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT BITCH

 

THEY FUCKING CUDDLE EACH OTHER

 

MINHO ALWAYS SMILES WHENEVER JISUNG KISSES HIM

 

FUCKING CHEATER

 

back to the present

 

Changbin, being a good non-cheater boyfriend, just smiled and said "Sure, can I bring Jooheon?"

 

Minho look startled. Changbin had told Minho that they used to be friends with benefits, but they had stopped after Changbin started dating Minho.

 

Minhos eyes grew wide "I mean yeah sure, if you really want him here"

 

HA MINHO

 

PUT THAT ON YOUR DICK AND FUCKING SUCK IT

 

After that whole fiasco, Changbin decided to text Jooeheon.

 

me: hey i was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me minho and jisung?

 

heonie🍆: 1) what movie

2) ?? are me and jisung gonna third wheel you two

3) yea what time

 

me: 1) prolly after (look up trailer if you don't know what i'm talking about)

2) i'm only inviting you because i don't want to third wheel with jisung and minho

3) like 9 ish??

 

heonie🍆: 1) THAT GUYS A SERIAL KILLER I CAN FEEL IT

2) trouble in paradise?

3) ok i'm down

 

me: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW

me: LIKE THAT SQUIRREL BITCH

me: HES BEEN TRYNA TAKE MINNIE FROM ME

me: LIKE PEOPLE WOULD ASK THEM IF

T H E Y ARE IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP

 

heonie🍆: I ALWAYS HAD A FEELING THIS SHIT WOULD HAPPEN

heonie🍆: I EVEN WARNED YOU ABOUT IT

heonie🍆: "i got a bad feeling about his friend. he's seems rreeaallyy interested in your boo thang"

 

me: i don't want to admit you were right

me: but you were right

 

heonie🍆: see you at 9 😘

 

me: see you 💦💦

 

"Hey you good with seeing After at 9?" Changbin said without even looking up from his phone.

"Yea whatever."

 

OH

 

MINHO SEEMS SAD

 

OH NO

 

OH FUCKING NO

 

LETS ALL FUCKING CRY INTO OUR PILLOWS BECAUSE MINHO IS SAD

 

NOW HE KNOWS HOW CHANGBIN FEELS

 

bitch.

 

Changbin drove together to the movies and Jooheon and Jisung both drove by themselves. The ride was silent except for some bubble gum kpop song playing from the car radio.

 

Jooheon has been non stop texting Changbin about what to wear, wanting topunch Minho for being such a douche, wanting to punch Jisung for also being a douche, and about how Gogobebe will go down in history as the best kpop mv. ya know. the usual.

 

Changbin got out of the car jus as Minho was turning it off. Jooheon and Jisung were standing in front of the theater; Jisung smiling and Jooheon keeping a straight face with closed fist.

 

Seeing that the couple had arrived, they all walked in together. As they were waiting in line, Jisung slipped his hand into Minhos hand and it didn't look like he was gonna let go anytime soon. Changbin was agitated but just looked away with a clenched jaw. Jooheon saw this and put his arm around Changbins waist. It was surprisingly comfortable.Changbin looked atJooheon while quirking his eyebrow up. Jooheon leaned into Changbin until his mouth touched his earand whispered while smirking,

"I can feel your anger from here darling. I wouldn't make it that obvious that you're pissed at him."

 

To Changbin, it felt normal. To everyone (aka minho) that was watching, it looked like Jooheon was flirting with Changbin. oh. oH. OH. JOOHEONS FLIRTING WITH CHANGBIN. HIS BOYFRIEND.

 

but Minho wasnt gonna let that phase him. naw. he's perfectly chill. 100%. amazing. great. absolutely stupendous.

 

Walking into the movie, it seemed like there were 2 couples: Jisung and Minho, who were holding hands, and Changbin and Jooheon, which Jooheon has his arm around Changbins waist. not that Changbin was complaining or anything.

 

They had sat very awkwardly. Jooheon on the far left, then Changbin, then Minho, and lastly Jisung.

 

This was going to be a long movie.


	2. Thank the Lord the Movies Theater is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo things get between jooheon and changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoo guess whos finally updating EARLY (bruh im like always late when i update)
> 
> also- im gonna do a song for every chapter   
> and bc of the title its love to lay by the weeknd ;)
> 
> https://youtu.be/a1PkVEHV-w8

After the movie had started, nothing had really happened. Occasionally, Jisung would whisper something to Minho and they would giggle but other than that, everything was uneventful. That was, until, Jooheon put his hand on Changbins thigh. Changbin didn't really say anything but glanced towards Jooheon. Jooheons's eyes were fixed on the screen. Then Changbin's eyes flickered to Minho, who was staring at Jisung. Changbin rolled his eyes and sunk lower into his seat. 

Jooheon has noticed that Changbin had looked over at Minho to see if he was watching and saw him deflate when he saw that Minho wasn't. 

Jooheon decided to take it up a notch. 

He rubbed Changbins thigh, getting higher everytime. He "accidentally" brushed over Changbins crotch, making Changbin gasp. Jooheon repeated the movement and was about to stop when he heard a sultry voice whisper at him "don't stop"  
"you don't want me to stop?" Jooheon whispered with a smirk.  
"No. Want to give Minho a taste of his own medicine" Changbin grinded into Jooheons hand and stared at him through dark eye lids.  
"You really want to do that baby boy?"  
"Mmh. Yea. Tired of always competing with Jisung for his attention." 

Jooheon touched Changbin directly on his clothed dick and he whimpered. There was no way Minho didn't hear that. 

Jooheon leaned over Changbin and nudged Minho. He turned his gaze from Jisung to Jooheon. 

"Me and Binnie are going to the bathroom just by the way"  
"o-oh oka-kay"

That was a total and blatant lie.


	3. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞❗️❗️ IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sooo this sucks but its 2 am and im tired af
> 
> but the song of the chapter is lips on you by maroon 5
> 
> https://youtu.be/DVn9Kg6dZAw

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT PLZ DONT HATE ME

 

 

Jooheon helped Changbin get out of the theater and walked to his car.

 

"You think you can hold it until we're home?" Jooheon said when they were both in the car.

 

"Want Minho to see us doing things and make him feel jealous for once" Changbin said in his baby voice. He was already slipping into sub space and Jooheons sentence made his slip even more.

 

"Believe me baby. He'll know all about it when we're done."

 

The ride to Jooheons apartment consisted of Changbin attempting to take off Jooheons shirt and Jooheon kneading his hand into Changbin thighs.

"Baby want more"

"I know baby but we have to get home first. Then we can have all the fun you want."

 

Once they had gotten inside his apartmeant, they threw each other's shirts off and kissed while going to into Jooheons bedroom. Jooheon had led Changbin to the bed and he leaned back as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He laid down and Jooheon laid on top of him, not breaking their lips apart. He slipped his tongue in between Changbins mouth and they both moaned at the sensation.

 

Jooheon grabbed Changbin and practically ripped his jeans off while also undoing his own. He broke away from the kiss and lowered himself so his face was in front of Changbins dick (dick? member? penis? THIS IS SO AWKWARDDDD) and started to kiss Changbins thighs and around his member (I HATE TYPING THIS I FEEL SO UNCOMFORTABLE BUT AT THE SAME TIME I HAVE TO WRITE THIS SO THE PLOT MOVES FORWARD). Changbin began moaning as Jooheon kissed up his thigh.

Jooheon had found out the Changbin has sensitive thighs since they started becoming friends with benefits. The first night they tried it out Changbin had been a non-stop moaning mess whenever Jooheon would do anything to his thighs. Time has not changed anything. Jooheon grabbed onto Changbins thighs and was kneading his hands into them, watching as Changbin moaned and squirmed under his grasp. Jooheon loved seeing Changbin being a wrecked moaning mess, and he loved it even more when he was the cause of it.

He moved up and started mouthing and licking at Changbins member, but never putting it directly into his mouth. Changbin grabbed and pulled at Jooheons hair to just suck his dick already but Jooheon had always been a tease.

After what had seemed like an hour, but was really less than a minute, Jooheon put his mouth over Changbins member and bobbed his head back and forth.

"Can I-I"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I mouth fuck -ah fuck- you?"

"Sure baby"

Jooheon layed down on the bed as Changbin grabbed his face and gave him a kiss that was filled with teeth. He leaned down and kissed down Jooheons neck, leaving hickeys in random spots. Just as the feeling came, it was gone.

Changbin let go and positioned his dick over Jooheons open mouth. He started slow and then quickened the speed and intensity of it.

"I'm gonna-"

Before Changbin could end his sentence, white ropes twirled around their bodies as he came into Jooheons mouth. Changbin took his member out of Jooheons mouth and lay limp on the bed beside him.Jooheon looked down at him and said "Baby we're not done just yet. That was just the beginning." He leaned over his night stand and grabbed a sleek black blindfold and tied it around Changbins head.

"You good babe?"

"Yea I'm fine Yea. I'm good." Changbin replied shakily.

"Safeword?"

"Pineapple"

"Ok baby don't hesitate to use it okay?" Jooheon said as he raked his hands through Changbins hair.

"Yea okay"

Jooheon got up to grab some lube and a condom while Changbin laid still on the bed. His porcelain skin was littered with hickeys all around his body and Jooheon thought that he would be 100% okay with just watching Changbin like this for the rest of his life.

"Jooheon? Are you still here"

Jooheon moved so his mouth was touching Changbins ear and replied "Yea baby. I'm right here. I'm just deciding on which way to ruin you tonight."

Changbin softly moaned as he heard him and just as he moaned, Jooheon put some lube into his fingers, and inserted a finger into Changbin.

Jooheon started slow, but as he inserted a second and third finger, he sped up his hands, causing Changbin to be louder.

After Changbin decided it was okay, Jooheon tore the condom open with his teeth and put his member up to Changbins hole and slowly inserted himself into him. Changbin whimpered every so often and Jooheon would stop until Changbin told him to keep going. He went slow but once Changbin had whispered "harder" Jooheon let everything go.He pounded into Changbin and as he was, he remembered what Changbin had said to him.

"I want Minho to see us doing things and make him feel jealous for once"

Jooheon reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone. He went onto camera and slid the setting over to the video. He pressed play as he slid in and out of Changbin, loving everytime Changbin whimpered his name or moaned. Since it was dark in the room, the only thing you could see in the video was the shadow and outline of Changbin with his blindfold on.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Changbin?"

"Y-yea. Mmhmm. Holy fuck yeah."

"What do you like the most?" Jooheon quickened his pace, making Changbin moan before he could answer.

"When you fuck me so hard that I can't walk the next day"

"Yea baby? And what else?"

"When you - when you let me ride you." Changbin whispered while blushing.

Jooheon stopped the video and put his phone back onto the night stand and pounded into Changbin so hard, the bed started to shake.

"Chang-I'm gonna-"

Jooheon came into the condom while Changbin also came the second time that night. Jooheon slid out of Changbin and Changbin whined at the emptiness inside him.

Jooheon kissed Changbin while pulling off his blindfold.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"Since you did so well for me tonight, will you suck my dick?"

Changbin didn't respond but he went on his knees while Jooheon stood up. He grabbed his member and slowly put it into his mouth. Jooheon was starting to het hard again just from looking at how wrecked Changbin looked. Changbin picked up the pace and Jooheon wanted to stay like this forever. He grabbed his phone again and said "Babe look up." Just as he looked up, Jooheon snapped a picture. Changbin was a beautiful mess. His hair was matted against his forehead, being put there by sweat. His hickeys all over his body could be seen, and his mouth was shaped around Jooheons dick in the dirtiest way. Jooheon stared at the picture, admiring the way Changbins blown pupils and the way Changbin looked into the camera, like he was begging to be fucked. After seeing that Jooheon had taken a picture of him, Changbin bobbed his head quicker and quicker, until white springs came out of Jooheon.

Changbin laid down on the bed, exhausted from the overstimulation. Jooheon got up and started to run the bath.

"You did you so great baby" Jooheon whispered while kissing Changbins forehead. He carried him bride-style from the bed to the bathtub and laid him in the warm water. He entered into the water and they cuddled in the water. After some time, Jooheon got out of the tub and handed Changbin a towel. He walked out of the bathroom and got enough clothes for both him and Changbin, 2 oversized sweatshirts and sweatpants. He helped Changbin get changed and they cuddled in bed until Changbin was lulled to sleep. After he fell asleep, Jooheon went on his phone and posted the video and picture with the caption "love it when my baby boyis so good for me 💦" and pressed post. Then he plugged in his phone, and fell asleep listening to Changbins steady breath.


	4. Whatchu doing with Jisubgs dick, Minho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbins not the only one with side hoes👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO:  
> 1) sorry it's been like 12 years  
> 2) i changed the title bc i felt like love to lay has a better vibe than habits of my heart  
> 3) i think (i hope) im gonna be updatibg more bc exams are almost over :)

Minho was. What was Minho? Was he angry? disappointed? He couldn't recognize the feeling that was inside him but it was, without a doubt, not pleasant. You may be wondering: why is Minho feeing so odd? Here's why:

1) his boyfriend and his boyfriend's-used-to-be-friends-with-benefits just went to "the bathroom" TOGETHER

2) his boyfriend and his boyfriend's-used-to-be-friends-with-benefits haven't been back in 25 minutes

3) his boyfriend isn't answering any of his texts

4) before they left, he most definitely heard Changbin moan.

 

fuck.

 

After the two had left to "go to the bathroom", Minho took his hand out of Jisungs grasp and clasped his hands together. Jisung looked at him questionably but continued to watch the movie after 10 seconds.

 

5 minutes went by

Minho wasn't worried.

 

10 minutes went by

Naw.

 

15 minutes went by

Not at all.

 

20 minutes went by

Not even the slightest.

 

25 minutes went by

He wasn't worried that Changbin was probably about to fuck his ex even though he was already in a relationship.

 

wait.

 

where'd that thought come from

 

hold up

 

his boyfriend wouldn't cheat on him

 

right?

 

like things were a little shakey between the two of them right now, but it wasn't extremely bad

 

right?

 

While Minho was stuck in his thoughts, Jisung shook his arm

"Huungie, the movie's over"

"Oh yea- okay" Minho shot a quick smile at Jisung, trying to cover up that he was crying on the inside.

After the two departed from each other, Minho drove straight to his apartment. Opening the door, he called out "Changbin?" but got no response.

He checked his phone to see if Changbin had responded but no response.

 

He called Jisung and after the 3rd ring, Jisung picked up.

"Yeah, hyung?"

“Can I ask for a favor?”

“What is it?”

“I’ll explain later just come quickly”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like third chapter is prolly gonna come out either tomorrow or sometime this week :)
> 
> kudos and comments are a like super cool thing to do :)


End file.
